Talk:Deadshot Daiquiri
Untitled It seems to increase Aim Assist. Thus, increasing accuracy. Helpful for sniping. How the hell would you know? It's just a still frame of a sniper scope view. Just my opinion, I think it automatically locks onto the closest zombies head when you ADS. I won't and suggest you shouldn't put stuff up like this unless it's confirmed. Reading that over, it kinda sounds stupid. Shadow says: i think it increases the hitbox for a headshot, i got a headsot when i hit the neck and shoulders, also when i thought i missed by an inch of the head i still got a headshot new perk It increases the chance of getting headshot kills Steady Aim Steady Aim Pro and Scout Pro? :Proof? 01:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :I think maybe ( being realistic ) it's kinda like Steady Aim or Scout. The increased chance of getting headshots is a little dumb. You can get a headshot with any weapon, just with different amounts of bullets. 02:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :The logical way to think while it is being used in conjunction with a sniper rifle is that it is a Scout or Steady Aim type perk. Then again we all though PhD flopper was going to only be Flak Jacket. BlackoutSprechen Seite 02:09, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Well it seems like when you scope in your aim is locatede on the head instead of the body. That can be really useful for run n gun strategies. Might be scout? The crosshairs on the head make me think that this could be something like scout. Others ahve said it might be steady aim.l However, the reasoning for it being scout is that the developers said it was supposed to be a sniping oriented map, and that one of the new weapons is a sniper rifle (maybe a new wonder weapon? unseen before, f3000 reddot sight, and has 2/12 ammo in the screenshot i saw) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rS4GdfVYnA&feature=youtu.be&a I think that it adds a scope to the gun (look at the picture for the unidentifed new sniper because it looks like a scoped mp40) Automatically not true. Its a new weapon. I've gotten the perk, and it does NOT do that. Axel 4 4 3 2 16:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Not Nazi Zombies Anymore!! Why does this say Nazi Zombies instead of Zombies? This map doesn't have any Nazi Zombies and the game mode even says Zombies in Black Ops.Hiptechboy 00:40, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually this map does have references of nazi zombies Off topic? If u notice in pic in the bottom right corner u see the icon for the Matryshka Dollls. Perk The ability of the perk is not yet known and yet we get people saying it gives instant headshots. There are lots of videos in Inside Xbox and Call of the Dead trailers that the player has the perk in effect and does not get instant headshots. I deleted the ability it gives since it has not yet been confirmed. Joseph Tan 13:57, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Semi-confirmed as Steady Aim, kinda. As seen in TheSyndicateProject's video in YouTube, at some point he showed how when the perk was active, the player's crosshairs were actually smaller than usual. So, I'm personally 95 percent sure this works as Steady Aim, and possibly other stuff too. Why not? Steady Aim has been "requested" as a Zombie perk since Shi No Numa, now they could make it happen. MLGisNot4Me 22:08, April 29, 2011 (UTC) That is what I believe too, but there has been lots of other crazy beliefs as it being an instant headshot perk. So just to prevent an edit war, no description on it's ability is written in the article. Joseph Tan 10:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) TheSyndicateProject is just a good zombie player, and nothing he says is offical. CoaZTalk 19:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but I said, he's covering all things from the trailers, and he saw a screenshot with smaller crosshairs while the perk was on. Not saying it's official or confirmed, but that almost proves the perk's purpose. MLGisNot4Me 17:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The perk is called Deadeye dequairi or something I forgot.Sgt Sprinkles 17:32, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I also realized that as this map is said to be more sniping based, the perk has a high chance to being Scout-like perk. Maybe a merge or combination of Steady Aim and Scout? Who knows. If it's something for sniping, I might suspect faster ADS speed for snipers. But because the release is so near knocking on our door, I'll see in 17 hours, as soon as I get outta school. MLGisNot4Me 19:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Daiquiri is a cocktail i would put that in the trivia, but i cant. can someone else please? :That's... absolute common knowledge. 23:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :actually many "Yonger" players probably don't know that so it MAY be a logical point, especially since its not actually a soda if its a cocktail. :) Meh,Isighnedupforwiki.;) 02:43, May 3, 2011 (UTC) new perk perhaps when you zoom in your aim locks onto nearby zombies head close to where your zooming in, similiar to camapign when you zoom in and lock on enemies Machine Appearance So today I was looking at the site and noticed something about the machine. Apparently the top of the machine is shaped like a type of drink (Margarita? I don't remember.). So should you guys add that on the Trivia section? You may have known this, but it wsn't there, so I just wanted to say. I can completely understand if you don't want to put it up. It resembles a Daiquiri itself (look on images at google), still I think someone should put it there on Trivia. K1LL 20:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Where did that come from? I changed the trivia, where it says that quotes say that it has a bad taste, because every time I got it, they always commented on how sweet it was. Unless someone hates that taste, I dont know why it said that. I'd like to see the quote, cause all the quotes I heard said how it was sweet. Axel 4 4 3 2 16:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) New Jingle could someone get the jingle on here much obligedFryingpan57 23:48, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Any picture of it acting like steady aim? I didn't notice a difference in the crosshairs. Does anyone have a picture of a guns crosshairs before and after getting the perk? Ferrariguy1000 03:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I dont, but I just tried it on a game, and it did make my crosshairs smaller. Axel 4 4 3 2 17:45, May 5, 2011 (UTC)) Location? Okay, I realize this is kind of a stupid question, but where exactly is Deadeye Daiquiri on the map? I've looked around for a while but I can't seem to find it. ^Top of the lighthouse, by one of the mystery box spawns and the zip-line that leads to the back end of the ship Found the jingle! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyCLCNI6weA The end of the video has the jingle!Axel 4 4 3 2 12:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Please Add... -That it reduces all recoil for all guns, not including the pump backs for the L96A1 and Scavenger. -It makes it so holding breath on Snipers is unlimited much like Scout, but extended. -^you no long need to even hold your breath, theres no sway what so ever. -Is helpful if you press the aiming trigger multiple times while firing so that more zombies can be taken out faster and easier with headshots. -AND IT'S NOT A SODA, IT'S AN ALCOHOLIC DRINK! - It also increases knife recovery speed and sprint recovery speed much like steady aim pro. -I also believe that it increases melee damage aswell as i was 3 stabbing zombies with upgraded sickle ballistic knife and when i bought deadshot i was suddenly 2 stabbing (it was still the same round). Edits By JVIarsbar Lyrics! After listening to the song, I think I have the lyrics down (except one word I couldnt make out) To error is Human To forgive is﻿ divine Well, I'm not forgiving any error of mine. They ain't quite human At least not to my eyes One sip of this and I'll give them the shock of their lives. Yeah we got the guns, and we got the Bombs! In Deadshot Heaven we pop skulls for fun! Zero in baby, zero on that spot, the hot spot baby, give em all you got. So quit. Complaining. About. Your bad aiming Just try, try again for me. With the HEADSHOT power of DEADSHOT daiquiri! (The capitalized words are shouted by what sounds like an unseen audience) Edits by JVIarsbar Axel 4 4 3 2 20:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Lyrics for the jingle of Deadshot So there is humans for forget their divine, well i'm not forgiving them everytime. He ain't quite human at least to my eyes one sip of this and i'll give them the shock of their lives. (YEAH)' We got the guns and we got the bombs! With Deadshot we're killing just for fun!' Zero in baby, zero on that spot! The hotspot baby, give it all you got! So quit, Complaning, about your bad aiming, just try, try it again for me. With the headshot power of Deadshot Daiquiri! The REAL lyrcs to Deadshot Daiquri.. "To there is humans who forget there divine, well im not forgivin through the airawayline. They aint quite human, least not to my eyes, one sip of this and ill give them the shock of there lives! Yeah, we got the guns and we got the bones! With deadshot airin people, skulls and bones. Zero in baby, zero on that spot. The hot spot baby, give em all you got. So stop, braining about, youre bad aiming, so baby, do it again for me, with the headshop power of DeadShot Daquri! complaining is spelled wrong for the quote dialog part thing 16:32, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The lyrics are wrong on the top on the page. It should be ERROR, not ERR. I know it sounds like err but it actually says error. Listen to the song. AugFC 06:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh and another thing, someones put in the trivia that the machine looks old and salvaged for some reason. I can't really see any evidence to support that claim, so I say it should be removed. :The second err is error, but the first is really err. Joseph Tan l talk l l l 07:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ever tried actually saying the first part of the song out loud? When you say "to error is human", it sounds like err, but that's because of the way it's said. It wouldn't make sense if it said err. I don't think that's what Treyarch intended. 15:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It no longer aims to the head! People I was just playing Call of the Dead a few minutes ago. It seems that Treyarch remvoed the aim assist to the head while having Deadshot Daizuiri. It now just goes to the torso just like if you hadn't bought it. I thought I would post this, and ask people to test this out for themself to prove this. For I know, if I were to edit the page right now, people would just undo my edit in disbelief. AJ.BialkeTalk! 08:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It was just my imagination. AJ.BialkeTalk! 07:53, August 17, 2011 (UTC)